Through Another's Eyes
by Neffie
Summary: *EDITED* My first Newsies fic, My first posted fic ever! PLEASE R&R, flames will be laughed at. Kid Blink sees himself through another's eyes and learns to love himself. A short PWP with some pretty tame slash. Mush/Blink


1 Authors Note: They aren't mine, but I wish they were (doesn't everybody?). Yes, this story is slash, if you don't like it, don't read it. I make no apologies. PLEASE Review. I know it's short but its my first finished and posted piece.  
  
2 Through Another's Eyes  
  
By: Neffie  
  
  
  
Harsh wind blew outside in a cold Manhattan winter. The old lodging house groaned and settled. These were familiar sounds to the occupants inside. Most of the younger boys had turned in for the night. Specs and Dutchy were in the lobby together, sitting by the fire side as Specs helped Dutchy with his reading. The patient eyes and proud smile on Specs face and the determination in Dutchy's actions were the perfect image of their love. Jack and David were sitting on the steps, sharing a cigarette and talking quietly, with the occasional burst of laughter. Jack no longer dreamed of Santa Fe, he had all that he needed right in front of him.  
  
Upstairs, Kid Blink and Mush had found a room that was much for private then the sleeping quarters. It had been a long day for both of them and they needed a chance to unwind. Mush had been gently massaging Blink's shoulders. Blink turned his head to take his curly headed lover's mouth into a kiss. They fell back onto the bed. Rolling over, Blink found himself drifting in his thoughts as Mush lay on top of him and nibbled at his neck, letting his hands roam over his chest.  
  
Blink suddenly flinched away from the gentle touch as it came to rest on his cheek, below his eye patch. "You don't gotta be scared anymore, Kid." Came Mush's gentle whisper. He cast his glance away as the patch was pulled off. His deformitiy was now revealed. The sagged and scared eyelid with a blue eye hidden and blind underneath. How many times had he stood before the mirror, wanting to scream and cry and curse God for doing this to him? Even through his short flings with Jack and Skittery, he never allowed them to see what was behind his patch. With his whole body tense, Blink expected a gasp or horror or disgust. He expected Mush to leave him there without a backward glance at the grotesque creature that he had kept hidden for so long.  
  
Instead, he felt the tender caress of Mush's lips against his brow. Blink looked at his lover with surprise. //How could he still want me after seeing this?// Dark chocolate brown met morning sky blue as Mush placed his hands on either side of Blink's face. "I don't cares about your eye Blink. I'm still goin' ta see yas just the same way I always have."  
  
Tears fell from one eye as Blink's barriers broke.  
  
Years, living in fear, lonliness and pain that he could never share with anyone else. For months he had watched Jack and David together, not hiding anything from each other. So many nights he had lain in his bunk staring at the ceiling, wishing and praying to God he had trouble believing in. His mother died in childbirth before ever laying eyes on the abomination that was her son. His father had called him cursed, a demon, and a killer. With a whiskey bottle in one hand and a belt in the other, he would quote scripture, saying that son had been marked by the devil and was a disgrace. That he should have died instead of his mother. Young Kenneth (as he was known at the time) was kept locked away in a windowless room during his childhood. At the age of eight, he tied a piece of cloth over the left half of his face and ran away from the house that held nothing but memories of pain.  
  
Memories of the months he spent on the streets were somewhat of a blur. Somehow, he ended up at the Newsies lodging house with a patch on his face and a new name. Kid Blink.  
  
Although, he had never been treated with anything but love and respect by his fellow newsies, the fear still gnawed inside his brain of his affliction being discovered. The fear and the disgust that it would bring again, that he would have to leave the only place that he ever really was able to call home.  
  
As he grew older, he expected the pain and lonliness to fade, but they only dulled to a painful and constant ache. He had flitting relationships, but would always shut himself off out of fear. Until he met Mush…  
  
The curly headed boy had an ever present smile that could warm even the most wounded heart. He was hardened by the streets, yet still somehow managed to hold on to an innocence that nothing seemed to touch or tarnish. Mush accepted anyone and everyone without question. And now, Mush had brought light and love to Blink's heart.  
  
Gentle fingers brushed away the tears. Blink leaned into the most tender and loving kiss of his life as his lover turned down the flame of the oillamp next to their bunk…  
  
THE END 


End file.
